


奥斯陆

by imlexi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlexi/pseuds/imlexi
Summary: 奥斯陆警探布莱恩和小变态罗杰





	奥斯陆

真正的罪犯只存在于小说里，或者在档案室发黄的书卷里，封皮上沾满灰尘，墨水的颜色从笔划中间开始变淡。布莱恩没带手套把档案翻的哗哗响，在监控的死角为所欲为，也不在乎是否会造成损伤。办公室就剩他一个。他把十二宫的案子看了好几遍，包括各种书籍电影，还挖了边边角角的细节，像粉丝收集周边一样，好奇心不减反增。

奥斯陆这种地方根本不会有什么大的刑事案件，因为常年在各种宜居城市评选榜单中出现，旅游局也把这种事情骄傲的拿来做宣传，营造出污浊世界最后一片净土的错觉。同事还把网络上疯传的照片拿来给布莱恩看，挪威警察抱着宠物狗摆拍。办公室一群人端着咖啡打趣说我们的工作也没有这么闲吧。布莱恩撇撇嘴不置可否，鸡毛蒜皮的小事还是有一些的，邻里之间的矛盾挺常见，意外事故的发生频率也不低。但死亡事件都是清清楚楚明明白白，他们只是过去收尸而已，顺便通知家属。布莱恩认定这个地方限制了他职业生涯的发展。

阴冷多雨的气候将犯罪的种子压在土壤下，所有的黑暗都离地面一寸远。布莱恩裹着大衣去上班，雨伞上次忘在办公室一直忘记拿回家，加上备用的一把，他有两把结实的雨伞，现在却要淋雨赶车，这可太不公平了。安妮塔昨晚做了肉桂卷让他带去和同事分享，这样的天气还得多抱一个盒子在手里很不方便，况且她做的东西也不好吃，多半都是扔掉。布莱恩在车站的长条凳上坐下来用手抓了抓失去形状的卷发。

公交车很不准时，仅有的几个人围着车站形成散点图。完全符合布莱恩对北欧人的刻板印象。他小时候很讨厌这里，随着年龄渐长居然觉得这样挺好，他也变得不爱和人接触了，不知道这是好事还是坏事。

雨衣滴下的水在温暖的车厢内蒸腾，车窗蒙上雾气，就像玻璃温室，只不过里面没有真正的生命。布莱恩从不在公共场合看别人的脸，永远别想有人和他对视，因此都是别人向他打招呼，他再表现出一副恍然大悟的样子。他抱着安妮塔的盒子坐在仅剩的一个座位上，挨着旁边的人，但他甚至不知道是男是女。布莱恩不喜欢和陌生人离得太近，从这点上来说，他已经是一个合格的北欧人了。都怪这一大盒肉桂卷。

急刹车的时候布莱恩手里的盒子冲了出去。“操。”他骂的太大声，前座的瘦高女人转过头瞪他一眼，布莱恩毫不客气的瞪回去，小肚鸡肠的女人。盒子在湿漉漉的地板上裂开，努力支撑着形状，里面的肉桂卷隔着纸盒完好无损。他弯着腰用手拢着脏兮兮的盒子不知道要怎么拿，旁边伸出一只手帮他抬了起来。

这个社会也不总是这么冷漠，布莱恩梅在接受帮助的时候心安理得，他手忙脚乱的说了声谢谢，把盒子递过去，“拿一个吗？不脏。”布莱恩问他旁边的人。

“不了谢谢。”罗杰收回手，脸上没什么表情，内心生出鄙夷。他恨肉桂卷，肉桂使他呕吐。

布莱恩觉得很好笑。“你是第一个拒绝我妻子做的东西的人，它们真的很难吃。”他转过头看了看罗杰，他很漂亮，在这个点的公交车上很少见，这样的人通常只会在深夜的酒吧后门出现。他拒绝了安妮塔的食物让布莱恩莫名心情舒畅，使他突然升起一种奇怪的表达欲。

“我妻子做了让我带去分给同事的。”布莱恩拍拍盒子。“今天运气很不好啊，我忘记带伞，你也在Bygdoy附近上班吗？”

罗杰看他一眼，黑色卷发包裹瘦小的头骨，可惜被雨淋的半湿，样子有些滑稽。一看就是工作上不可能有成就，感情生活也不如意的废物，不敢离婚又没有本事找情人，既无人生目标也无实现价值，这种人使他同情。罗杰依然面无表情：“不。”

布莱恩自讨没趣就不再说话，抱着他的肉桂卷安静下来，一动不动的盯着前方，发梢稀稀拉拉的滴水。

他在市政厅前一站毫不犹豫的跳下车，踮起脚尖趟过水坑时整盒肉桂卷砸在地上，不知道是不是故意。椭圆形糕点在水坑里泡发，被水流撕扯成絮，他都没有看见，雨幕盖住变暗的双闪尾灯，在公交车开走的前一秒，蓝色眼睛在车窗里一闪而过。

¬——————

布莱恩在办公室端着咖啡上网冲浪，内部的系统权限可以给他许多意想不到的好处。他常常通过办公地址去看些有意思的东西。“要时刻保持警惕。”布莱恩对着路过的好奇同事振振有词。在奥斯陆这样的城市几乎没有必要，多喝些咖啡比什么都强，可他还是控制不住。布莱恩对现场的图片几乎入迷，没有人愿意看尸体的照片，还是不那么完整的尸体。他却对着失去器官的躯体实实在在的感到兴奋。神经拉伸，像用力向外张开双臂那样。心脏在嗓子里跳动的力度可以把每一股血液送出口腔。布莱恩喜欢翻看碎尸案强奸案杀人案，事实上他看的是每一个拥有不完整尸体的案件，奇怪的是他一点也不为这些人感到惋惜，却为自己不在现场而感到遗憾。

布莱恩在警校上学的时候没有多么优秀，却在某些科目上表现极其突出。他在案例分析的课堂上热血沸腾，普通的案件对他没有吸引力，一次死掉几百人他也无动于衷，大屠杀真的很没意思，没有高智商就不要犯罪了，纯粹的暴力没有意义，只有无法揣测的行为才最有魅力。他的观点曾经还获得某个教授的欣赏，那位教授因为研究变态杀人狂而在这个领域很出名。他很喜欢布莱恩，有时候也表现出一些布莱恩不懂的担心。

事实总是有出入的，布莱恩在办公室待了不少的年头，把档案袋里的东西当小说看，消磨掉无所事事的时光，总是最后一个离开。他与安妮塔的关系很微妙，他们在除了家务事上面几乎没有共同语言。布莱恩有时候会思考自己到底爱不爱她，家庭不就是这样吗？爱不爱很重要吗？也许有个孩子会好一些，可布莱恩很确定自己不想要孩子。养孩子是一件残忍的事情。他与每一个奥斯陆的居民过着相同的无聊生活，却觉得自己的人生一定会半路夭折。

布莱恩依旧在办公室待到很晚，最近还很染上了酗酒的恶习。他以前很少喝酒，因为身体不太能接受酒精，饮酒让他生理性恶心。其实喝多了也就那样了，他突然开始接纳各种酒精，药物上瘾的神经对抗产生抗药性的身体，一次次加大剂量才能获得同样级别的快感。

感恩节前一周的时候他和迪肯去酒吧。几杯伏特加下去以后布莱恩晕晕乎乎开始说胡话，讲他怎样讨厌奥斯陆的雨水，从城市排水系统说到开膛手杰克，又开始分析十二宫，把旧金山警方喷的一文不值。对电影也得评价一番：“作为艺术作品是不错，不过添油加醋的情节也太多了。”他用舌头吸着橄榄。“拿着第一手资料的人都死光了，既然没本事破案，最好还是再等个五十年，等凶手自然老死算了。”

迪肯根本没听他说话，他知道布莱恩和安妮塔又有问题了。他为布莱恩担心，他们根本不是一类人，是布莱恩做错了，或许谁也没有做错，只是不合适罢了。迪肯认为布莱恩这样的人在地球上仅此一个，也认为没有人能和他相配。或许布莱恩根本不应该成为一个警察，因为迟早有一天他会把自己送进监狱。

——————

刚入冬的时候常常下雨，布莱恩的包里一直装着雨伞，人是很低贱的动物，拥有原始的生命反应，鼠类被轻微电击刺激后再也不会走同样的道路，人类也不能被雨水浇的狗血喷头。

他在同一趟车上遇到罗杰的频率很固定，一周总会有那么几次。罗杰也总坐在布莱恩摔掉肉桂卷的座位上，只是布莱恩再也没有勇气坐在旁边。他离着罗杰半个车厢，身体微斜，用眼角的余光瞟着金发男人，他光洁的额头和鼻尖。布莱恩从来没有这么窝囊，他现在像一个偷窥狂，在潮湿温暖的车厢里汗流浃背，用车身的摇晃掩盖躲躲闪闪的目光。

奥斯陆迎来第一场雪的时候局里收到了一个包裹。很大的保温泡沫箱，在上班时间之前就被送来。没有写收件人，负责快递的人把箱子往大厅一扔，靠在门口开始打趣。“又是你们买的龙虾？”“不是我买的。”年轻女警摇摇头。“我可没他们挣得多。”箱子在失物招领处放了一天也没有人来认领。第二天早上清洁工差点当垃圾扔掉，一看还没打开，就拿到大厅问这能拆吗？

箱子里是一根断掉的阴茎和一个巴掌大小的雪人。生殖器处理的干干净净没有一点血迹，雪人有些变形，左手的树枝掉了下来，两块小小的胡萝卜眼睛陷的很深。冰袋还没有解冻，箱子里漫出白气。

整个部门炸开锅，布莱恩还带着早晨没睡醒的困倦，伸长脖子跟着周围人叫发生什么了？还以为政府倒台，战争终于要打进北极圈了。模范城市奥斯陆也终于摔下神坛。布莱恩两只脚翘上桌子往后一躺，举起巨大的马克杯遮挡笑出的八颗牙齿，像个真正的凶手那样心情愉悦。

箱子在第一时间被当作证据收走。布莱恩没看到，他听着别人玄乎其神的描述开始冒汗，觉得有什么东西如鲠在喉。他没来由的兴奋，对抓住凶手不感兴趣也不想找到尸体，像个旁观者，又希望能在剧本中占有一席之地。

——————

局里被搞得人心惶惶，没有抓到凶手之前人人都是推理家，谣言预测在办公室满天飞，太久不好好干活的人已经变成了废物，专业出身也是这个德行。上司顶着压力于是脾气更坏，把怒火发泄在小探员身上，布莱恩首当其冲。

这对他的酒精上瘾没有任何好处，压力总要有发泄口。但他去酒吧仿佛偷情，躲在角落怕被人发现，喝多了以后又因为自己鬼鬼祟祟的行为而生闷气。

布莱恩在吧台看见罗杰的时候脑子里的某处突然爆炸，炸的他眼冒金星，血液冲进脑袋，就像偶遇为他打胎的前女友那样涨红了脸，他借着酒劲一屁股坐在罗杰旁边。

“要个肉桂卷吗？”罗杰没有给他打招呼的机会，声音平稳清亮探进布莱恩的耳道，酥痒发麻。布莱恩诧异的转过头羞愧于自己以这样的方式被记住。男人的金发毛绒绒，却在这么冷的天气里被汗黏住贴在脖子上。啤酒的泡沫挂在嘴唇上被他伸出舌尖舔掉，他的嘴唇柔软湿润，在头顶的橙色灯光下充血般饱满。

布莱恩舔舔嘴唇尴尬的笑了两声。“不了。”他搓了搓手指又吸进一口气，突然向罗杰伸出手“布莱恩。”罗杰的睫毛在眼下投下很重的阴影。“我知道。”

沉默尴尬的两杯酒后罗杰对布莱恩说抱歉要去下洗手间。某种暗示吗？布莱恩的脑袋转的飞快，在座位上多坐了一秒后鬼使神差的跟了上去，像跟着人要活干的妓女，还是事后给钱的那种便宜货色。他在罗杰身后啪的一声反锁住门。罗杰却一点也不惊讶，也不看他，冲着小便池慢慢悠悠的解开拉链。

这下真的成了变态，布莱恩不知道他怎么能看着一个男人小便这么着迷。罗杰转过头盯着他，带着布莱恩不理解的笑意，虎牙在嘴唇下若隐若现。

于是布莱恩跪了下来，动作呆滞膝盖颤抖仿佛在和他求婚，更像是在教堂像隔壁的神父告解：“我有罪。”他跪在罗杰面前，伸出舌尖舔舐阴茎前端挂着的晶亮水渍。

在男厕所和人口交这种事情布莱恩想过不止一次，他在拒绝安妮塔的夜晚会躲进卫生间自慰。刚开始的时候幻想中给他口交的是金发女郎，胸部饱满大腿粗壮。后来就变成一个男人，布莱恩把手指插进他的金发里抚摸头皮，肆无忌惮的呻吟和男人嘴里的水声合成奇怪的混响。他深感罪孽深重。但在他的脑袋里只看得见毛绒绒金发脑袋埋在腿间。布莱恩给他安上清澈透亮的蓝色眼珠，他把布莱恩的阴茎吞的很深，两颊凹陷，鼻尖跟着抽动一耸一耸。精液沾在嘴上像啤酒流下的细密泡沫，只不过永远不会消失不见。粘稠的白色体液湿漉漉的挂在睫毛上，随着他眨眼的频率颤抖。

安妮塔从不给他口交，布莱恩的阴茎从来没有进过任何一个女人的嘴。他不明白，寒冷的天气会使人失去性欲吗？操个嘴而已何必那么认真，毫不夸张的说如果可以他会把自己的鸡巴放进嘴里。

事实上现在他把别人的鸡巴塞在嘴里。罗杰按着布莱恩的头，挺着腰把自己往里送，仿佛他操的是阴道松弛的妓女而非布莱恩的嘴。

布莱恩引以为傲的蓬松卷发被攥在罗杰手里，拽的他头皮生疼。布莱恩急切卖力的吮吸，一只手摸到后面把罗杰的裤子全部拽下来，另一只手托着他的囊袋，表面湿润柔软的绒毛蹭在他的手心。他不放过每一寸皮肤，阴茎侧面涨大显出青筋，像此时他额头上的血管。唾液腺分泌出唾液给罗杰的阴茎包裹上一层漂亮黏滑的膜，又带着前液被他吞下去。他的牙齿咬在口腔内壁，嘴里所有的软肉都围着罗杰打转，这使得布莱恩下巴张开惊人的角度几乎脱臼，脸部形状在拉扯下更加瘦削。

罗杰捅的很深也很用力，阴茎塞进布莱恩的喉咙的时候他反射性的下咽，柔软的咽喉挤压前端。罗杰的臀肉绷紧在布莱恩的手指下颤抖。

第一下的时候布莱恩吞了进去，又腥又苦。罗杰射精毫无征兆，他被呛出眼泪，鼻腔酸痛。后脑勺被罗杰按住，他听见罗杰的声音说咽下去。布莱恩塞着满嘴发出呻吟，难受极了，眼角蓄积泪水，脑袋嗡嗡作响。他的眼睛距离罗杰的小腹太近，怎样都无法对焦他卷曲的耻毛。精液从他的嘴角溢出来。

布莱恩从来没有这么狼狈过。跪在地上涕水横流，下巴上挂满精液。罗杰居高临下的看着他，自负又高傲仿佛真的嫖到了不要钱的妓女，妓女给了他一次完美的口交。他射精后软下来的阴茎打在布莱恩的脸上。形状漂亮，像个咒语，把布莱恩的小脑瓜彻底摧毁。

性交和酒精一样都是让人上瘾的东西。可惜布莱恩从来不这么认为，他和安妮塔就像例行任务，偶尔享受其中他不会否认，但也可有可无。安妮塔不能给他的东西他都可以靠双手和丰富的想象力解决。直到他跪在地上张开嘴的那一刻，他的人生急转直下，布莱恩自己再也无法解决任何问题。

——————

第二个箱子被送到布莱恩桌子上的时候他刚刚吃完午饭，拎着半瓶橙汁晃晃悠悠的回来。他把箱子转了一圈，上面没有寄件人只写着布莱恩梅收。疑惑转为一种强烈的预感，在他打开箱子的那一刻成真。

布莱恩成了重点监测对象。他坐在房间里，顶头上司围着他的椅子绕圈。布莱恩举着双手发誓自己真的不认识凶手也不知道这是怎么回事，勤勤恳恳工作这么多年还得不到一点信任吗？他还对着上面的人一顿痛批，上次收到后为什么没有人去查？为什么还没有抓到凶手？“我以为他已经给了足够多信息了。”布莱恩对着所有部门的领导冷笑，一群窝囊废。

死了两个人后局里气氛才紧张起来，也许是因为这次是指名道姓寄给布莱恩的。这把他与大家从统一战线分割开来。弱智同事把他像凶手一样对待，明明他才是暴露在危险中的人。布莱恩坐在餐厅的正中间把盘子里的水煮西兰花插的稀巴烂。

“还不回家吗？”迪肯过来靠在他桌子上。整个楼都差不多走完了，这一片还剩他们两个位置上亮着灯。“你也是？”布莱恩抬头时颈椎一阵钝痛。电脑屏幕右下角显示9：39。这对他来说不算晚。“快弄完了。”迪肯拉出一把椅子坐下来。“与安妮塔还是那样？”“嗯哼。”布莱恩语气轻快，面对迪肯他没什么可隐藏的。

“你们找过情感咨询吗？”“我不想。”布莱恩不会在这段关系上付出一点努力，静止就是最好的状态。迪肯很了解他，布莱恩知道他为什么这么问。

“布莱恩。”他把茶杯哐当一声放在布莱恩面前。“和她谈谈，别等到需要申请安全屋的时候。”

迪肯的担心有道理但没必要。布莱恩不会把变态杀人狂寄给他生殖器官的事情告诉安妮塔，但他也不希望安妮塔受到伤害，她是一位很棒的妻子，从始至终都是。

睡眠质量一向很好的他开始做梦。梦里的凶手带着滑稽的面具，对着布莱恩张开双臂，他梦见自己拿枪指着对方。背后海天衔接，厚重的铅灰云层毫无规律的翻滚。扣动扳机的声音震耳欲聋，尸体被沙粒掩埋，血液却不断从地上喷涌出来，汩汩流淌染红他目光所及的整片海滩。

——————

安妮塔的生日刚好是圣诞节，但他们都不是天主教徒所以也就没有多大意义。他照例去买蛋糕，她不喜欢糖霜蛋糕于是布莱恩买了动物奶油的，其实他更欣赏糖霜可以做出的漂亮形状。还买了一束百合和一瓶很贵的红酒作为意外惊喜。

布莱恩罕见的按时回家，没有在办公室多待一秒。奥斯陆一年中最冷的时候，清冷的空气像酒里的柠檬草薄荷冲进他的鼻腔。尽管他无法回答自己是不是爱着安妮塔，但他可以肯定地回答自己的亏欠着她的，给别的男人口交的事情他绝口不提，他不是什么模范丈夫。只是在清醒的时候会想办法做的更好一些，因为安妮塔值得比这好千百倍的生活。

他进门的时候家里黑漆漆。布莱恩在平安喜乐的日子里头脑简单，锁孔里钥匙转动的声音铃铛一般悦耳，挡住他视线的巨大蛋糕盒和街边坏了很久的路灯一起帮了个小忙，他根本没有看见立在门边的小雪人，两块胡萝卜眼睛完美的镶嵌在晶体中。

罗杰坐在他铺着毛绒毯子的沙发上，桌上勾着金色丝线的小碟子里烟头堆成小山。他看着布莱恩的脸在打开灯的一瞬间失去血色，浅色的眼珠在灯光下几近透明。

“喜欢我的礼物吗？”罗杰问他，他走过来抱住布莱恩，全部的身体贴上他，用鼻尖戳他的脸，动作轻柔缓慢，笑得像布莱恩在店里舍不得放下的糖霜蛋糕。

奥斯陆抽干他的血液需要二十多年，直到这一刻才完成任务。他惶恐的立在那里一动不动。这才是他不喜欢这个城市的原因。当自己变成故事的主人公，还会感到兴奋吗？

“安妮塔在哪？”布莱恩牙齿连带着嘴唇打战，说不出一句完整的话，剧烈起伏的瘦弱胸膛和他失去知觉的其余肢体毫不相配。罗杰的鼻尖挨着他的鼻尖，蓝色的眼珠眼角的泪腺收缩的瞳孔，和颤抖浓密的睫毛填满他全部视线，一双非常少见的漂亮眼睛，他却不敢真真实实的看一眼。

“别这么无聊，她很好。”罗杰放开他一屁股坐进沙发，空气从海绵垫中冲出去，发出轻微的声响。他像在自家客厅里一样放松，大大咧咧的向后靠进松软的垫子里，手臂抬起放在两边。嘴唇微微张开，因为愠色鼓起，张开的双臂像要接住犯错的爱人。

今天没有带枪，布莱恩现在无声的大骂自己。罗杰的心意成功送达以后在局里引起的滔天巨浪成功的给了他随时配枪的权利。但今晚本来是属于安妮塔的。他稍微冷静下来接受现实，如果还能活到明天，下半辈子都要随身带枪。

但事实上他根本不会开枪，他不知道的是他的枪口宁可对准自己也不会指向罗杰。

但他好歹也是个警察。“你怎样才能放过她？”和这种人打交道没有规律，但罗杰也许是个例外。他根本不是一个教科书里的变态杀人狂。

“愚蠢的问题，我对她没有兴趣。”罗杰摇摇头显出很失望的样子，立刻又勾起嘴角：“但我知道你在想什么。”他站起来，伸出手摸上布莱恩的下巴，拇指在他的胡渣上游走，然后按住他的嘴唇，力气大到可以隔着嘴唇掰断他的下排牙齿。

布莱恩停止颤抖眼神失焦，胸膛的起伏变得平稳有规律。酒吧厕所的画面在他脑子里出现，极度紧张的情况下布莱恩出现反应。他坐在空旷巨大的房间里，没有窗户也没有光源，四壁白墙却亮的他睁不开眼，离他很远的前方有一个破旧的小电视，插着两根天线，屏幕突起，他努力的看才看清上面的画面，里面罗杰对着酒吧的小便池解开裤链，水声清晰。他眯着眼睛仰起头，喉结突出，一头金发甩在脑后。

他在想什么呢？越在这样需要抛弃道德标准的时候，他越是紧紧抓牢。他抓住安妮塔掩盖他崩塌的内心，将虚伪兜售叫卖，仿佛还怕有人听到这场对话。但他根本不在乎安妮塔的死活。当时他跪在地上，侧脸贴着罗杰的阴茎，他的道德标准就被打包进垃圾袋等着合适的时候被扔出斯堪的纳维亚半岛。一场粗鲁的口交不分场合的在他的脑子里放映，他就像个第一次看过色情片的青春期男孩那样难为情。那么就掰断他的牙齿吧，或者砍下他的阴茎寄给他愚蠢的领导，他都不在乎了。可是罗杰想要吗？

罗杰松开手指，布莱恩以为他失去了半个下巴。“嘿，别这样，你知道我舍不得。”罗杰凑上来很认真的检查那片嘴唇，靠的很近垂下眼睑，眼皮上青蓝色的细小血管清晰可见。他的下唇充血发麻。罗杰对着他的嘴唇吹气，皱起眉头，像安慰一个第一次摔跤的孩子。

罗杰抬起头看着布莱恩，瞳孔扩张挤压外圈，布莱恩想起印度洋上某处有个巨大蓝洞，海水源源不断的流入其中。

“你也知道我想要什么。”他亲吻布莱恩麻木的嘴唇，呼吸吐在他的脸上。罗杰的呼吸带着烟草焦油味，混合着说不清的甜味，正是他想象中地狱的味道。一句话被分割成很多碎片，一点一点从亲吻的间隙冒出来。

——————

“安妮塔会吓到吗？”罗杰趴在床上，用一把水果刀的刀柄翻着布莱恩的阴茎。“但我可以包的漂亮点，多放些冰袋。”刀是从洗碗池的一摞脏盘子里抽出来的，上面还粘着干涸的桃子汁水。

冰凉的不锈钢从他的肚脐滑下来，布莱恩在温暖的房间里一身冷汗。他与罗杰一丝不挂地躺在他和安妮塔度过无数个夜晚的大床上，鼻腔都是熟悉的气息。

“包成礼物会很漂亮。”罗杰嘻嘻的笑，眯起眼睛说等一下哦，然后翻身下床拿来了那个可怜的生日蛋糕。那是一个真正的礼物，淡蓝色的纸盒上绑着巨大的蝴蝶结，里面有着微不可闻的牛乳甜香味。

他轻松抽开蛋糕盒子上的蝴蝶结。把那条淡粉色的，带着简单蕾丝花边的漂亮丝带绑在布莱恩的阴茎上。然后掰开布莱恩的腿，坐在他两腿中间欣赏他的作品。

“这样不好看。”罗杰摆弄了一会还是很不满意。布莱恩的阴茎系着粉色的蝴蝶结软趴趴的摊在小腹。因为紧张和没来由的寒冷而皱缩。布莱恩抓着床单，柔软的棉质布料吸附手心的汗水。罗杰爬到布莱恩的身上，问他能勃起吗？

他把他当什么了？布莱恩从鼻腔里哼出气声摇摇头。“那让我来帮你。”罗杰把手伸到布莱恩的脖子下面托住他。布莱恩的头发被汗浸湿，脖颈后冒着热气。罗杰冰凉的手指让他起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

他野蛮的和布莱恩接吻，舌头在布莱恩的口腔里横冲直撞，滑过他每一颗光滑的牙齿。一只手伸到下面，勾住缠绕在他阴茎上的丝带，用手指绕圈后收紧，布莱恩吃痛的吸了口气，带着哽咽回吻他，频繁的吞咽涌出的唾液，也许是因为害怕，或者是没来由的快感和羞耻心。

他离开布莱恩的嘴。“你还真是难搞。”罗杰在他下巴上狠狠咬了一口后把胳膊伸进床边的蛋糕盒子里搅乱那件艺术品的纹路。然后把一手奶油抹在布莱恩系着丝带的下体上。“这样味道更好一些。”动物脂肪的触感冰凉滑腻。布莱恩伸出手指沾了沾掉在床单上的奶油放进嘴里，香甜醇厚。过去的每一年，他都会在同样的日子里品尝这个熟悉的味道。罗杰用手掌在他小腹上抹开。他半坐起身，手臂撑在身后，罗杰带着狡黠的笑看着他，低下头时发散的睫毛贴在眼皮上，他伸出舌尖勾走了龟头顶部的奶油。

温度升高使得奶油融化渗进皮肤的褶皱，罗杰的舌苔凸起带来摩擦。他认真的吮吸，像奶猫舔舐盘子里的牛奶。舌头灵活有力。金色的脑袋埋在布莱恩两腿间，发丝落在大腿内侧带着轻微的瘙痒。布莱恩控制不住的颤抖，这是他羞于启齿的梦境。他的阴茎在罗杰嘴里没有选择的迅速变硬。

“如果那个人不是我，你会操我吗？”罗杰口齿不清的问他，还在仔细的舔他包皮缝隙。布莱恩一把抓住罗杰的头发把他拽起来。他不在乎了，如果罗杰想要，那么他大可拿去。如果这是布莱恩最后一次做爱，那么他操完罗杰再把它剁下来也不迟。

他翻过身把罗杰按在床上，罗杰吓了一跳瞪大眼睛，鼻尖和嘴角都沾着白色，像偷腥的小动物。布莱恩把他脸上的奶油都吃进嘴里，故意发出很大的响声，他沿着下颌线舔下来，舌尖围着乳晕转圈，然后咬住了红色的乳头。罗杰的乳头小巧饱满，在舌苔的刺激下像两颗即将迸裂的成熟红果。

罗杰身上几乎没有肌肉，莱恩狠狠捏了把他腰上的嫩肉，罗杰疼的发出叫声，那里很快显出清晰的指印。罗杰是苍白的，很少像现在这样，血色从胸口的皮肤透出来，呈现鲜嫩的粉红色。他腰上和大腿的软肉像女人的柔软的乳房，从布莱恩的指缝里流出去。

布莱恩一只手掰开罗杰的屁股一只手扶着鸡巴毫不犹豫的一挺腰塞了进去。罗杰清楚的感到撕裂，条件反射的瞬间收紧差点把布莱恩夹断，他打赌现在他的血正在顺着股缝流进床垫。

“操你的布莱恩。”他一把把布莱恩拉下来开始胡乱的咬他鼻子下巴肩膀，差点生生扯下他肩膀上的一块肉。“你他妈操过人吗？”

布莱恩抽出来的时候鸡巴上都是血。“没操过男人。”罗杰疼的涌出眼泪，脚后跟狠狠的往布莱恩背上磕了一下，他对布莱恩又踢又踹，脚底拍在布莱恩的肚皮上。布莱恩按住他乱动的腿，慌张的带着歉意去吻他，他闭上眼睛，眼泪就轻巧的从眼角滑进鬓角里。

他把罗杰翻过身，像摆弄一只漂亮的金发布娃娃。罗杰撅着屁股跪在床上啪嗒啪嗒的掉眼泪。布莱恩念叨着对不起，声音轻柔，伸出舌头顺着股缝舔干净渗出的血液，然后他把舌尖伸进那个红肿的小洞。

疼痛被酥痒掩埋，可它还是真实的存在，像没有长好的伤口，愈合的时候开始发痒，虫子长着细小密集的牙齿，成千上万的聚集在一起啃噬他的神经。罗杰抖得像个筛子，头发乱糟糟的糊了他满脸，仿佛有根贯穿他身体的神经勾在了布莱恩的舌头上。

他的舌头像条粘腻的水蛭，在罗杰的穴口挤压，努力想钻进他的身体里，布莱恩的手在罗杰射精的前一刻从他的腰边伸下去握住他的阴茎，手掌环住他的龟头，精液顺着指缝滴在床单上。

罗杰倒在床上，眯着眼睛看见布莱恩把挂着他精液的手指放进嘴里，舔干净每个指缝。然后抬起他的腿对准位置插进去。

这场酝酿已久的性爱令人惊异地轻车熟路，像是两个人已经在一起许多年。布莱恩抽送用了很大力气，罗杰整个人躺在床上被操的一下下颤抖，他的鸡巴又硬了，他用手按着不让它晃动，勾起脖子去看布莱恩。

布莱恩在过去的二十八年里活得胆战心惊，他从来都是按照别人的道德标准生活，怕的是自己有一天会受不了这样的生活而使别人陷入苦难。他走的是被规划好的康庄大道，说服自己无视掉一路上无数个岔路口，他以为这会是他的整个人生。

然而没有人会因为他而陷入苦难除了他自己，他的意识在抽送中渐渐消失，恍恍惚惚以为这是奇异而令人满足的梦境，而他还躺在安妮塔身边。

布莱恩开始哭泣，他咬着牙仿佛要把罗杰操穿，囊袋打在罗杰屁股上发出声响，他的指甲掐进大腿的软肉。罗杰失去所有力气在床上扭动，背后的床单被他蹭的皱在一起，他不受控制的呻吟，脑子里一团乱麻，耳边有规律的水声和布莱恩的抽泣。

他射在罗杰屁股里的时候把罗杰也顶了出来，罗杰张着腿射在自己的肚皮上。布莱恩直挺挺的倒下去差点砸断罗杰的肋骨，他的头顶在罗杰的下巴上嚎啕大哭。

罗杰觉得自己的腿永远合不上了，他大腿根被压的发麻，屁股涨痛。罗杰抬起双腿勾在布莱恩的腿上，然后伸出手臂环住他，像一只洪水中抱着枝干的树懒，他想要的一切都压在他光裸的身上。

布莱恩在他的胸口剧烈的颤抖，眼泪鼻涕流过罗杰的颈窝。在这样一场肮脏的性爱后他还是能够闻到微妙的甜香奶味。过了一会他安静下来，对罗杰说你可以动手了。

背上的胳膊紧了紧，这让他清楚的感觉到渐渐蒸发的体液带来的紧绷感，罗杰闭着眼睛扯开嘴角，声音疲惫。“你还没有明白吗？我们是同一类人。” 

“我们是同一类人。”这么简单的道理他花了近三十年也没有明白，直到这一刻，他依然觉得自己是无罪的一方，自持正义站在道德制高点上，把自己看作天神对世间黑暗批评指教，他以为自己的背叛都是迫不得已，其实这才是最下贱的，他错过了审判降临的机会，就在错误的位置上等了二十八年。红与黑罪与罚的界限模糊不清，对错也只是虚无缥缈罢了。根本不是罗杰在冰天雪地里毁掉了一个警察，是布莱恩在一个雨天带着他该死的肉桂卷求他把他带进地狱。

当时他鼻尖顶在罗杰的喉结旁压着他咽喉的软骨，问罗杰还会见到他吗？男人潮湿金发里的热气扑面而来，他的心跳迅速急切，供应超过负荷的血液。他得到了没有结果的答案，可是他该怎么办呢？他再也回不去了。

——————

罗杰离开奥斯陆后局里又多了个悬案，那两箱证据也被保存起来，办公室里依然闲话满天飞，对犯罪手法啧啧称奇，对罪犯相貌想入非非。

后来他调去纳尔维克，一个离奥斯陆很远，离北极圈更近的地方。他一年中的许多日子都在极昼里辗转难眠，整夜在暗光中睁着眼睛。

这里的工作比奥斯陆更清闲，同事也很好相处，可他还是孤身一人。他在电话里告诉发型像颗西兰花的迪肯说自己挺好。有时候也会想到安妮塔，尽管她已经离开很久了。

如果有人问他是否愿意交换一位真正在乎他的人？她知道他喝咖啡时需要加多少糖和奶精，知道他的生日他父母的生日，在他感冒时往他胸口抹药膏。他是否愿意用她交换一场不会再有的性爱，一个变态杀人狂，一位叫罗杰泰勒的男人？他会用她交换吗？即使在第一百次的时候，他也会说：“是的，我愿意。”①

春天大概永远也不会出现，可他还是拖到了天气渐暖的时候，屋顶上的雪开始融化，冰柱砸在地上发出脆响，残骸像碎玻璃那样折射光线，堆在地上闪闪发亮。他在独立纪念日的前一天做了决定，下班后径直开车去了海岸边。崎岖诡谲的岩石从平坦松散的沙粒中拔地而起，连着身后一片山脉，与海浪势均力敌。

直到他把上膛的枪塞进嘴里，被海风吹进嘴里的卷发缠绕抵着上颚的冰冷枪口，他也不知道，一只小雪人今早出现在他房屋门口的角落，眼睛的胡萝卜块在雪球中越陷越深。它等了布莱恩很多天，最后在明亮尖锐的阳光下融化，和挪威所有的积雪一起消失不见。

 

①.Fosse/Verdon S1E8


End file.
